Symmetry Is Overrated
by NekoPrincess69
Summary: Death the Kidd falls in love with a girl who seems perfectly symmetrical! BUT! shes not what she seems...read on to find out! Lil graphic in sum parts, thinkin bout sum lemon later on ;3
1. Chapter 1

"You can't be serious?" The blonde haired teen whined.

"I'm sorry Liz, but Father told me to show her around."

"But your suppose to be taking me and Patty to the Festival!" Liz whined as she followed Kidd out of the living room and to the front door. He stopped and turned around, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"How 'bout we all go together and-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wailed a new voice startling both of them. They turned and saw Patty running down the hall and straight for them. She skidded to a stop but still ran into her older sister. Patty climbed up Liz's side and wrapped her arms around her head.

"Patty, get off of me!" Liz shouted while she tried to pry her off.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Patty wailed again. Kidd clamped his hands over his ears before shouting, "What is it now?!"

Patty finally let Liz go and fell to the floor with a pout, "Kiddo promised to take me and sissy to the Festival!"

Kidd sighed and rubbed his temples again. He quickly looked at his skull watch before exclaiming, "I'm going to be late!" He looked back at his weapons sternly, "We'll talk when I get back home."

"But-"

"Liz" Kidd said warningly.

"Fine." She grumbled stubbornly.

"Thank you." Kidd said smiling. "See you later."

.:KID:.

As I walked to Fathers office I tried to imagine the new girl. "I hope she's symmetrical…" Just then a loud boom irrupted from the other side of fathers door. I hesitated for a moment before running in, ready to fight. I was shocked by the sight before me.

Father was dancing around clapping his hands while Spirit was on the floor bleeding profusely. Which was completely normal…except there was a third person(not including me of course). She was standing over Spirit fuming dangerously. I carefully looked her over.

Symmetrical stance.

Symmetrical clothes.

Symmetrical hair, face, body, everything! She was perfect.

Until she looked up at me…

"Your eye…" I mumbled staring at her intensely. She gave me a confused look before putting her hand on her face.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked nervously. "I can still see, so what's wro-"

"You only have one mole under your left eye! You must have another one under your right!" I yelled running over to her and stepping on Spirit in the process. She jumped and took a step back eyeing me nervously as I held a sharpie in my hand(dont ask how I got it!).

"Kidd-kun! Don't scare the poor girl! Ho! Ho!" Father exclaimed walking over to us. I was to preoccupied with trying to make her symmetrical that I didn't hear Father or the girl. I stopped when I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head. I looked up at father and realized that he had Shinigami chomped me several times. I blushed slightly in embarrassment and quickly righted myself.

"My apologizes." I mumbled bowing to the young girl.

"Its alright." She mumbled back.

It was silent for a long time.

"HO!" Both me and the girl jumped at Fathers sudden outburst. We both turned to him politely. "Kidd" He said motioning to me then to the girl, "This is Yuri Ogori. She will be joining you at Shibusen once summers over. And since she doesn't have anywhere to live yet she will be staying with you and the girls." I quickly glanced at Yuri. If I just ignore the mole then she's perfect. Maybe some cover up can-

"Kidd?" I blinked and looked up at father.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to show her around?"

"Y-yes."

want more? review pwease!


	2. Chapter 2

.:KID:.

After showing her around I invited her to dinner at my place. She accepted and we walked back to my house. It was mostly quite until, "Do you like strawberries?" I turned to her surprised.

"Only if their symmetrical." I said calmly. "Why?"

She looked up at me with her big beautiful eyes sparkling and said innocently, "Because their sweet." I watched her plump pink-symmetrical-lips as she spoke.

"I think your sweet." the words just fell out of my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth and looked away red faced. I really hope she didn't hear me. I looked back when I realized she stopped walking. She stood there frozen, with a slight blush on her cheeks mouth open slightly. I debated whether to go over there, take her in my arms, and tell her how I feel or stand here and do nothing. I took a step and-

She gasped as I wrapped my arms around her and put my head on top of hers. I closed my eyes and took in her scent. "I think I'm falling in love with you" I mumbled into her hair. She smelled so good.

"I…I'm so…sorry." she mumbled back. I pulled away confused and stunned. Tears filled her eyes as she spoke, "I already…already have…" and with that she fled. I stood there stunned. What just happened?

.::.

I cant believe Death the Kidd likes me. What am I suppose to do? I just wanted to start over…Where am I going to sleep tonight?

"_You have to go back_." Oh no, not now.

"I can't go back." I said out loud as I walked down a stone street.

"_So what if he likes you. You like him, don't you?_" I blushed and shook my head violently.

"Yes-I mean no. Oh, I don't know!" I pulled at my hair as I walked by a lit window. I looked in and saw a family sitting at their dinning room table, eating, talking, laughing. I choked back a sob.

"_We left that behind for a reason. Don't start regretting now." _Tears streamed down my face. I ran down a dark alley way, hoping I could find somewhere to sleep.

"What's a cute girl like you doing done here all alone?"

I spun around and saw 3 scrappy looking guys blocking the entrance. I looked behind me quickly and saw that it was a dead end. I looked back at the 3.

"I'm not all alone." I said lifting my head and trying to keep my voice steady. They snickered. My voice had wavered.

"Why don't you come with us?" The middle one said. "We'll show you a good time." In the faint moonlight I could see his dark matted hair and pale skin, he also had a big nose. The goon on his right was fat and short. The one on his left looked and seemed normal until he laughed, it was all high pitched and nasally.

"_I'm fine, thanks." _Oh no. Now she can project her voice. And she's using me! "_I don't take too kindly to guys who like to pick on little girls, it's beyond sickening." _A blade lunged out of my back and stabbed the fat goon right in his chest. He instantly fell and started choking on his own blood. The other two looked startled, but stood still afraid that the blade would get them next. Pain shot threw my body as more blades sliced threw my back. They didn't even have time to scream before the blades got them. I crawled to the darkest and farthest corner of the ally and cried myself to sleep. Why hadn't I just gone to Kidd's?


	3. Chapter 3

.:SoUl~EaTeR:.

"And then she blew up Fred!" Pattie exclaimed pointing at Liz accusingly. Maka and Soul sighed at the sisters as they started fighting.

"Uh, Kidd?" Maka asked slowly, "Who's Fred?"

Kidd sighed and put his fingertips against his temples, "Its her pet giraffe." Maka and Soul shared a look before shaking their heads and turning to look up at the sky when a loud shout erupted from the top of the school.

"HAHA! Black*Star is here!" The voice boomed.

"Eh? Black*Star, what are you doing up there?" Tsubaki gasped before she called up to her partner.

"I am letting my fans know that their number 1 idol is here!" Black*Star called back down grinning widely. Tsubaki sighed, shook her head, then started her way up to the top of the school.

The whole group sweat dropped before walking into the school and totally ignoring their crazy friends antics.

"Hey Kidd!" Someone called as the gang walked in. Kidd turned around started talking to the kid none of the others recognized. Then Kidd turned around and said,

"Sorry for the delay, but this is Yuri Ogori."

"Eh? The new girl?" Soul said eyeing the petite girl with his blood red eyes. Yuri squirmed under his gaze, a little uncomfortable being stared at so intensely. "Ah, she's got bigger tits than you Maka!" Maka gasped blushing before she growled and yelled,

"MAKA CHOP~!" Yuri jumped startled and blushing slightly from what Soul had said as Maka hit Soul on the head with a huge dictionary. Kidd sighed and looked over at Yuri.

"This happens a lot, so don't worry to much."

"And if he dies from blood loss, good riddance!" Maka huffed before kicking Soul. Maka looked up at Yuri smiling brightly and holding out her hand, "Im Maka Albarn. Meister and partner with that lazy, rude, pathetic, and annoying weapon you see there." She pointed towards Soul. She glared at him while adding, "Not to mention completely perverted."

"Ah, you know you love it, tiny tits." Soul teased grinning on the floor, laying in his own puddle of blood. Maka blushed again before stomping on Soul repeatedly yelling at him about his stupidity and pervertedness. Yuri looked over at Kidd slightly worried for Souls life. Kidd smiled softly down at her and she couldn't help but blush from the look Kidd was giving her.

"Ne, so this is Yuri-chan!" Yuri turned around and was face to face with a bubbly blonde wearing a cowboy hat and smiling widely. "So pretty! No wonder Kiddo loves to talk about you all the time! He's always talking about you and how perfect your symmetry is. He really loves y-"

"PATTIE!" Kid shrieked covering her mouth with his hand while blushing deeply and avoiding Yuri's curious and confused gaze that was now locked onto him. He chuckled nervously, "You really shouldn't believe everything that comes out of her mouth." He smiled reassuringly, though it looked more forced and pained. Yuri smiled back before she was spun around and staring at someone's chest. She looked up and smiled uneasily at Liz's scowling face.

"So Kid ditched us and the festival for your scrawny a-?"

"LIZ!" Kid shouted. Liz glared over at him intensely.

"What's with the yelling? Geez, Kid take a freakin chill pill." Her gaze slide back to Yuri, "I don't know why, but I don't like her. She irks me for some reason. She seems a little suspicious." Yuri's cheeks burned in frustration before she exploded.

"What's that suppose to mean? I haven't even said one word to you till now, yet you already don't like me? You just can't judge people like that! Its unfair!" She took a deep breath while looking down at the ground and curling her fingers into her hands, fist shaking slightly. "Im tired of being judge. It's caused me so much pain." Awful memories of her past came violently flooding back. Tears filled her eyes as she choked back a sudden sob. She covered her mouth with one hand while she grabbed at her chest with the other. Swiftly she turned around and fled.

.:KID:.

"AW! You scared her away sissy!" Pattie giggled watching Yuri run away. I turned towards Liz frowning deeply while my arms were crossed over my chest.

"Liz." Slowly she turned towards me frowning. "That was completely uncalled for." She scoffed then turned away.

"Whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

_.:Yuri:._

_I walked, alone, through Death City. I wiped my eyes while sniffling. I had been crying the whole time I ran and it seemed like I was now running out. I hate crying. I hate emotions. "Kidd's friends weren't very nice. I could kill them for you." _I gasped appalled.

"I cannot believe you said that, Mazurka!" I yelled out and received a few stares. I blushed and rushed on. 

"_They were mean to you, Yuri." _She defended, "_I only want to protect you." _

"By killing anyone who ever gets close to me?" I asked my anger rising quickly, "Oh yeah, that worked perfectly last time! I'm tired of being alone, Mazurka! I want friends!"

"_I thought I was your friend." _I could hear the sadness in her voice. I sighed,

"You are my friend, but I want _more _friends." She was quiet for sometime. I jumped when she finally spoke,

"_You hate me, don't you Yuri?" _The pain and betrayal in her voice was very clear. It made my stomach tighten.

"Mazurka!" I cried out before plopping down at some fountain edge. "I could never hate you! You're my-"

"YURI!" I snapped my head over towards the voice. A faint smile spread across my face,

"_Kidd." _Mazurka hissed. I shook my head frowning as Kidd came running up to me.

"I've b-been looking all o-over for you." He huffed out. Resting his hands on his knees and wheezing slightly he looked up at me and smiled shakily, "C-come back to school. Everyone wants to get to know you better. And Liz really didn't mean what she said." he added apologetically.

"_She is not forgiven! Leave now or I will kill you!" _Mazurka hissed out loudly. Kidd blinked, his face indescribable. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"K-Kidd, I didn't-" He held up his hand cutting me off before leaning in close and staring deep into my eyes. I couldn't help the sudden blush cover my cheeks but I also couldn't look away. There was something hypnotizing in his dark topaz eyes. I could feel his breath on my lips which made me shiver and want to lean in and kiss his.

"You have a dangerous and unstable weapon inside your body." Kidd said suddenly, making my blood run cold and my face pale, "and it seems that she is somehow related to you." I looked away before he could see the look on my face.

"_You fool!" _Mazurka shrieked within my head, making my ears ring. "_He's found out about us! He must DIE!" _I screamed out in pain as a huge blade sliced threw my back. It went to cut Kidd's throat, but luckily he jumped back in time. He looked at me shocked,

"Yuri, what-" he began.

"_SILENCE WORM!" _Mazurka screeched, projecting her voice threw me. A furious scream irrupted deep within me from Mazurka. I clutched my throat as tears welled in my eyes. "_Don't ever come near Yuri again or I'll aim for your heart next." _

Kidd stood up straight and brushed himself off. "That will not stop me. If you haven't noticed, I'm a shinigami. And I love Yuri to much to let her go like that." tears of happiness filled my eyes. If only I could really be with him.__

"_And I'll be the last thing you see when I kill you." _She threatened darkly. I gasped, "Don't you dare hurt Kidd, Mazurka!"

"_Don't worry I wont hurt him, I'll KILL him!"_

"Mazurka, kill him and I'll kill myself!" I bluffed hoping she would fall for it. I could hear her sinister laugh echoing threw my head.

"_I have no use for you anymore, so go ahead." _She said and I could practically see her sneering. 

"What do you-AHHHH!" I cried out before falling to my knees and sobbing out in pain as something tried to tear threw my back. It felt like something inside me was tearing me apart, trying to clawing it's way out. I cried out again when the sound of tearing flesh irrupted from my back. What in the world is happening? 

.:KID:.

I gaped at the sight before me. I thought the birth of Asura was disturbingly gross but watching a shapeless black blob tear its way threw Yuri's back I seriously felt like puking. But it didn't stay shapeless for long. I gasped paling as I realized what shape it was taking. 

It was an older version of Yuri.

Except her eyes were a dark soulless black and her hair went past her waist and curled at the ends. And her smile was more sinister.

"_Hello, Kidd." _She said lip curling slightly while her eyes shinned dangerously. She looked down at Yuri's motionless body with faint sadness and disappointment in her face. But it quickly disappeared and was replaced with pure disgust. Mazurka violently kicked Yuri causing her to skid a few feet.

"YURI!" I yelled my anger quickly rising and boiling in my stomach. I glared at Mazurka murderously, "Don't you dare hurt her." 

She turned to me sneering, "Or what?"

"Or I'll make your life hell." I threatened darkly. She threw back her head and let out a bone chilling laugh. She glared down at me while she said,

"My whole life's been a living hell." The sadness returned to her face when she looked down at Yuri again, "And so has Yuri's." She looked back at me, dark eyes swirling with menacing light. "You made me hurt Yuri. And now you must pay!" Then she jumped into the air and soared down with her black blade pointed down at me. I quickly prepared for battle. Even without my weapons I can still fight. 

"Bring it, bitch." I snarled. 

.:SoUl EaTeR:.


	5. Chapter 5

.:MAKA:.

"Oh come on Maka!" Soul pleaded at his meister's feet outside their apartment door, "I really didn't mean it!"

"Bullshit!" She yelled glaring venomously down at her pathetic weapon while crossing her arms and turning up her nose to look away from him, "So your saying you didn't mean to say '_Oi, Maka, when are your tits going to grow? I need something to stare at other than your frowning face and boring white underwear.' _Hmmm Soul?"

Soul cringed at the harshness of her voice. "Oi, I didn't say that, I didn't say your underwear was boring, their just simple and plan." From the look of Maka's face he quickly added, "But you have a smoking hot ass that I find very attractive!" Maka's face turned crimson and she let out a ear piercing scream before slamming the door in Souls face. He stared at the closed door. Then blinked.

"…So does this mean I don't get dinner tonight?"

"If you don't leave now I'll tell Stein that you want to be dissected!" Maka shouted from the other side of the door.

Soul paled before he swiftly turned around and fled.

.:Black*Star:.

"Yahoo! Black*Star is here, you may now rejoice!" Black*Star exclaimed as he walked into his and Tsubaki's apartment.

"Oh, welcome home Black*Star!" Tsubaki called from the kitchen. "I'm making your favorite for dinner tonight!"

"YAHOO!" He exclaimed barreling into the kitchen and hovering over Tsubaki's shoulder. He inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of…

"Leak stew?" Black*Star monotoned making a face.

"Ah…do you not like this, Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked with a troubled look on her face. Black*Star noticed the slight mess she had created while making dinner and quickly shook his head.

"No, no. I'll…eat…it." He said eyeing the bubbling stew.

"OK." Tsubaki said cheerfully, "Could you set the table?"

"Ya, sure."

*few minutes later*

"Dinner is served!" Tsubaki cheered walking into the dinning room with a big soup bowl in each hand.

Black*Star stared at the stew wearily.

"Looks…good."

"Try it." Tsubaki said sitting down then she lifted her spoon to her lips and blew before leaning across the table and placing the spoon in front of Black*Star's lips. "It shouldn't be to hot."

Black*Star gulped and slowly opened his mouth. Suddenly Tsubaki shoved the spoon into his mouth and the stew went tumbling down his throat. Gagging Black*Star jumped back, fell out his chair, and started chocking on the floor.

Tsubaki shot up and ran over to the blue idiot withering on the ground. "Oh my."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner ^.^' been kindof-really-busy. im really sorry! oh and sorry if this doesnt make much sense, it will later on ;]...hopefully, kk enuf babbling READ ON~! :DDD**  


* * *

.:KID:.

_SLAM!_

"Come on Kidd." Mazurka sneered slamming against the wall for a 4th time with her black shapeless mass wiping out from her body. Blood was oozing out somewhere on my head and a few ribs were cracked already. She's stronger than I thought. I coughed up blood and spat some in her direction. She chuckled smugly, "Is that all you got? I've barely got a scratch on me."

"Shut up wench." I growled struggling to stand up. I leaned against the wall while trying to catch me breath. I winced grabbing my side, feeling the ribs rub against it. I looked over at Yuri and my anger once again flared up. I glared feverously at Mazurka. "If she's really your sister, how can you just toss her aside like that? Where's your bond? The love sisters should have? The trust?"

A look of surprise, hurt, and disbelief crossed her face. She scowled deeply while her eyes shined with regret and shame. "We do-did-have a bond…It was so strong. I…I loved her so much." Tears started streaming down her face. She looked down at the ground then over at Yuri's motionless and bloody body. The pain on her face only increased. "We were so close. We shared everything, clothes, toys, food, secrets…everything. We even found out that our souls connected at a young age. After our parents died, Yuri went into a deep depression. She was incredibly detached and would not leave the house. But one day she completely snapped and our town was destroyed because of it." She choked back a sob as she covered her mouth. She was trying to stop her self from talking but it didn't work, she was crying to hard and it needed to be said. Mazurka shook with sobs as she cried out, "I…I said I would never…never let her get hurt again. And I'm the one who hurt her." She went silent for a while and I thought she was going to attack, but instead she let out a ear piercing scream and fell to her knees.

I stood there shocked before covering my ears and cringing as I felt my eardrums vibrating painfully. My eyes widened intensely at the sight before me. The black mass was now tearing apart her body. Just like it did with Yuri. But this time the black mass literally tore her apart. Pieces of flesh and muscle flew off. Her pain filled cries echoed in the air sending a shiver down my spine. I cringed as she fell back onto the ground and started convulsing, the black mass still shredding her to pieces. I took a step forward and a part of the mass paused and leaned in my direction, almost curiously. When I took another step forward it reared up and swayed back and forth like a snake. And then I realized something. This had to be all of Medusa's doing. She must have attacked their town and implanted the mysterious black mass. And she probably fed them all lies about Death City and my father. My blood boiled at the thought of anyone talking bad about father. I took another step and it reared up and swiftly came flying towards me. I barely dodged it in time, receiving a little cut in my arm. I hissed as what felt like acid eat away at my skin. I looked down at the cut and gasped as I saw part of the black mass attacking and literally eating my skin off. I yelled and tried brushing it off, it wouldn't. I started to panic when I saw it slowly enter my body. Many thoughts crossed my mind; would I end up like Yuri and Mazurka? Will this thing take over my mind like it had with them? Surely I'm stronger than that. Im a shinigami after all. And then everything went black…

…

…

…

"Open your eyes, baka."

I slowly opened my eyes, trying not to squint at the blurry image in front of me. All I could see was green. Dark, vibrant, deep, forest green eyes that shined brighter than any emerald. Ah, I think I can see…Blushing, Yuri looked away from me and down at the ground. I had embarrassed her from all the intense staring. But how could I not stare when she was nose to nose with me just seconds before and not to mention slaughtered just moments ago? Surely I was going mad…

"Y-yuri?" I choked out, tears clear in my voice and eyes. I didn't care if I was crying, a part of me wanted Yuri to see me cry, to feel real pain just like her. I wanted to let her know that I knew what she was going threw, not actually knowing all the time. And that I had missed her terribly. I reached out just to make sure that it was really her in front of me and not just a dream. "How…?"

She smiled brokenly as my hand cupped her cold cheek. She was so cold. Almost as cold as a cors-I stared wide eyed finally noticing it for the first time.

Yuri's body was just a vessel for something else.

Something dangerous and evil. She was just an innocent victim of insanity. If only I had met her sooner…I would've been able to help her. If only…

"Kidd," I looked up new tears burning my eyes. Yuri had tears in her eyes also, "I…I love you…"

Her blush only made my heart melt and break at the same time while realizing that the one I love is already dead.

"Yuri…"

* * *

**OMG CLIFF HANGER~! XD sorry once again review plz and i'll try to update sooner :p**


	7. Chapter 7

.:Yuri:.

"Yuri…" Kidd whispered faintly as he reached out for my hand. I tried pulling it back but he had already grabbed it and was pulling me towards him. I blushed deeply as I landed in Kidd's lap. I looked up at him startled and confused. He smiled down at me lovingly and I just melt looking into his big, deep, mesmerizing topaz eyes. He leaned in closer to me and I instantly moved back. He frowned slightly but it was quickly replaced with a grin. He slyly snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him. He grunted in pain when he remembered his bandaged broken ribs. I cupped his cheek and looked him deep in the eyes,

"Kidd, I…" I choked out. I couldn't say what I needed to say. I didn't want any of this to end. I didn't want to tell Kidd that I couldn't stay here anymore, or else the city would fall to pieces. All because of me, because I couldn't stop it. Because I couldn't control it.

I didn't know that I was crying until Kidd wiped my cheek gently wiping my tears away. I looked at him threw clouded eyes then dove in to hug him. He didn't hesitate to hug me back. We stayed like that until,

"ZOMFG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

I jumped back and nearly fell of the bed as a high pitched shrill voice screamed at us. I sat up, pushed my thick black hair outta my face and I stared in shock and amazement at my sisters looming figure in the doorway. She glared venomously at Kid, but it wasn't very affective since she was all wrapped up with bandages and her eyes were barely showing, and stalked into the room. I stifled a giggle at how stiffly she walked.

She glared over at me and hissed, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You look like a constipated mummy, sis." I grinned mockingly. I could clearly see her go red and the deep frown on her face. She huffed and looked away.

"Well, at least I'm not the one on the floor with tear stains on her face and looking like a complete mess." She shot back pathetically. Kid shook his head and sat up more before saying, "Where is everyone?"

Sis and I exchanged glances. I took a deep breath before answering. "Your father sent them away on a mission."

"Everyone?" I nodded, "For how long?" I looked back at Mazurka. "Yuri, look at me not her." I winced at how harsh his voice sounded. I slowly looked over at him.

"Well, after I was treated I went to your father and told him…everything. About me, my past…and my powers." I whispered guiltily. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes, "I know I should have told you everything first but you were unconscious for 7 days and I don't really have that much time left."

"What do you mean? Yuri, what's going to happen?"

"…I am a destroyer, Kid." I said faintly. I looked down at my clenched hands that shook on my lap. "I hold a very dangerous weapon inside my body. Mazurka was placed inside my body to help control the weapon after I had lost control and destroyed our town. We've been wandering from town to town ever since. We can't stay in one area very long or else we risk the safety of the town and the people. The one who did this to me is…" I paused trying to make the tears ease up and not soak my clothes.

"Yuri…I swear I will kill who ever did this to you, now please tell me who it is." kid said promisingly with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

I took a deep breath before whispering, "…it's…"

"None of your business. Yuri, forget about this fool and lets leave. We must move on." Mazurka hissed glaring intensely. I sighed and stood up. I looked down at Kidd laying under the white sheets and smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately, she's right." I whispered lowering my head. I hid my shaking fisted hands behind my back as I continued on explaining, "We have already over welcomed our stay here. We must get moving or else this town will go into ruin. Many strange creatures will appear and destroy everything. There will be no way to stop them, they are practically immortal. No matter how much you try, they will not die. Please forgive us for causing you so much trouble and unneeded pain. I only wish that I hadn't fallen in…I'm sorry." tears began to fall from my eyes once again. I took a step back when Kidd reached out to grab me. I saw the hurt flash through his eyes and I knew that I had made a mistake. I took a deep breath and shook my head slowly. I let my gaze rest on his porcelain face one last time before I turned and fled from the room.

'…Kidd…'


	8. Chapter 8

.:~Mazurka~:.

I stare at the door my sister just fled through and then over at Kidd. He's staring intensely at his hands as if they might just up and leave him too. I sigh and hobble over to the bed stiffly. Hoping not to fall over, I try and sit on said bed corner. Unfortunately, hope is something I never really had. As I face plant into the hard cold tiled floor, a thought suddenly flashes through my mind. 'What does Death The Kidd think of me now?' I'm nowhere near scary or intimidating in the least bit looking like-exactly what Yuri had said-a constipated mummy, who happened to face plant right into the floor and possibly lost a tooth or two. I groan and uselessly squirm around on the floor. I grunt in pain when my leg hit's the leg of the bed. I hear muffled laughter above me and I frown deeply. He's laughing at me. That little prick, I'll ki-"Are you alright? Do you need help standing and sitting down maybe?" Is he mocking me? I growl deeply in the back of my throat and glare daggers at him then the cold tiled floor before sighing and slowly nodding my head in defeat. He chuckles and slowly slides out from under the bright white sheets. I hold my breath in amazement by how easily he picks up my stiff mummified body. In one fluid motion he lifts up my body and turns to the bed before gently setting me down on it. I blink and stare up at him astonished. It shouldn't be that easy for him to pick me up even though he's Shinigami's son, since he barely passes my shoulders. I tense realizing that he looks a lot bigger than he did before. I watch Kidd's eyes pop open in shock with a sickening sinking feeling building in my stomach. I growl and look down at myself. I close my eyes and take a forced deep breath. My body's reverted back to a young tween. The bandages overlap themselves and my vision's much clearer. I pinch the bridge of my nose and slowly shake my head.

I knew this would happen someday, just not so sudden.

* * *

_sorry its so short . im kinda having a writers block xc i wish i could just switch off all the bad stuff in life but alas i cannot -sigh- enuf with my gloomy moping mope speech review(kindly) plz and have a nice day/night 3_


End file.
